Ring
by FlamingReaper
Summary: Hotstreak shops for an engagement ring, then he and Virgil have fun in an alley. Mature readers only.


**Look, I'm doing requests again. However, any requests I do will be a little slow on the updates. This is for SlytherianQueen, and she has requested my time for a little while, and I hope she enjoys. Actually, I hope everyone enjoys it.**

Hotstreak let loose a gruff sigh as he wondered around the third high-end jewelry store that he came too. The staff were giving him heated looks, not wanting him to be there, terrified that he'd come into the store to steal stuff. They hadn't said anything yet, they were completely terrified of the thug, even when he hadn't been stealing for months. After an hour of searching, the pyro finally found what he was looking for. It was a simple ring on a platinum band, a medium sized diamond in the center. He waved at a sales associate who scurried over in a complete panic, not wanting to piss Hotstreak off.

"I want this one," Hotstreak grunted out, a glare fully in place on his handsome face. The guy flinched at the harsh look the red head was giving him, but didn't leave.

"A lovely choice sir, and how will you be paying for this?" The associate asked, his voice didn't stutter, to which Hotstreak gave the obviously gay man some props.

"Cash, and don't worry, it's all completely legit," Hotstreak replied gruffly before pulling out a couple stacks of cash. The associate blinked owlishly at the money before checking it. When all of it seemed in order, the associate pulled the ring out. Before he grabbed a box, Hotstreak grabbed the ring.

"Don't need a goddamn box," Hotstreak grunted out before pocketing it.

"Well, good luck to you then sir," The associate replied before Hotstreak stalked out of the store. He had a hero to go propose too. It didn't take as long finding Virgil as it did finding the ring, the smaller man had been doing a solo patrol in the area of town Hotstreak was currently in. The hero was quick to spot his lover and he grinned down at the larger man. The hero quickly looked around to see if someone would notice before descending to meet his lover. The red head nodded towards a back alley they frequented when their relationship first started. Static nodded back and followed the older man obediently. As soon as they got back to 'their' place, Hotstreak pushed Virgil against a near by wall, kissing him hungrily. Virgil kissed back just as hungrily, his gloved hands clutching at the front of Hotstreak's black wife-beater. They pulled apart a few minutes later, sucking in much needed breath.

"Hey hothead, I missed you too," Virgil said breathlessly as he took off his mask.

"Drop yer pants sparky, I wanna see if ya kept the plug in," Hotstreak replied with a grunt. He didn't need to say that he missed Virgil too, the hero already knew. Virgil let loose a shuttering breath before he quickly undid his pants, pushing them down so they'd drop around his ankles. The hero turned around automatically, lifting his trench coat while spreading his legs. Sure enough, the semi-large butt-plug was still buried deep within the hero's dripping channel.

"Do you know how fucking hard it is do sit through school and then go on patrol while trying to stop a raging boner?" Virgil growled out huskily. Hotstreak smirked as he leaned forward, unbuckling his pants and pushing them down while doing so. He grabbed the base of the plug and slowly pulled it before pushing it back in. He did it repeatedly before answering the hero. Virgil moaned loudly as the toy rubbed harshly against his prostate, his hips bucking back in pleasure.

"Ain't my fault you like bein' full all the time. You thought 'bout my dick shoving it's way up there the hole time didn't you?" Hotstreak said, slamming the plug into Virgil's dripping hole a few more times before removing it and dropping it beside them. Virgil moaned loudly as Hotstreak slammed his iron hard cock into his twitching hole, grabbing his slender hips to hold himself steady.

"OH, OH, OH!" Virgil replied as Hotstreak set a brutal pace, his hard length slamming into the hero's prostate with deadly precision. Hotstreak grinned, grunting and groaning his own pleasure, before leaning in to mark up Virgil's neck. Virgil's eyes rolled as pleasure racked through him, every nerve ending alight with desperate need for release. Hotstreak grinned against his neck when the hero started screaming out in pleasure, his hands clawing at the brick wall for something to hold on too. In the end, it didn't take long for either of them to climax. Virgil's swollen length shot its release against the wall he was leaning against without being touched while Hotstreak shot boiling ropes of his seed deep within Virgil's body. Hotstreak's large hands had gripped Virgil so tightly, that the fading bruises on his hips, re-bruised, anyone who saw them would know that Virgil was taken. The pyro thrust in and out of Virgil a few more times, his cum and Virgil's juices slick around him, the lewd noises alone would cause anyone to cum. Virgil moaned out softly, shuddering as the softened cock rubbed his throbbing insides. Minutes later, Hotstreak maneuvered them to the ground, his back to the wall while Virgil sat in his lap, both still connected.

"Oh, I got ya somethin'. People will know yer properly mine now," Hotstreak said before pulling out the ring. Virgil's eyes widened before a grin spread across his face.

"Okay," Virgil said before slipping his left glove off to put the ring on. It was a little loose on his slender finger, but he was happy. Twenty minutes later, Virgil groaned when he felt Hotstreak harden again, the man was never satiated. The hero was quick to take his boots off and then his pants so he could get better support on his knees for their next round. Hotstreak grinned lecherously as Virgil began riding his stiffened cock. Virgil eagerness to fuck made him up for searching for the ring. His large hands grabbed Virgil's hips to help him bounce better on his lap.

"Yer such a little slut fer my dick, aint' ya, sparky?" Hotstreak said before slamming Virgil down on his desperate cock. Virgil moaned out wildly, his hands grasping Hotstreak's legs for better support.

"Well, Slut, ain't ya gonna answer me?" Hotstreak grunted out before slowing their movements.

"Yes, oh, yes," Virgil babbled out, clenching around Hotstreak desperately. Hotstreak grinned before slamming Virgil down several times on his cock, hitting the hero's prostate savagely. Hotstreak's seed helped slick Virgil's passage and every time he slid in, a lewd 'squelching' sound made itself known. Virgil blushed at the noise, but kept moaning in pleasure as Hotstreak violently fucked into him. This round lasted a little longer then the first one, but their climaxing was no less intense then the first time. Virgil weakly shot his seed against his clothed stomach while Hotstreak filled him once more. Virgil let loose a scream before bonelessly falling back into Hotstreak, completely fucked out.

"Such a good boy," Hotstreak grunted in his ear, his thick arms wrapping possessively around Virgil's waist. The hero made a nonsensical sound before drifting off to sleep. Hotstreak would protect him, Virgil knew he would.


End file.
